


You Wear it Well

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura have a discussion after leaving the garage. (Post 2x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear it Well

They didn't speak after leaving the garage. Maura was aghast, trying to ignore the gauche horror show Angela's car had become, and Jane was being uncharacteristically silent despite the traffic jam they had found themselves in. Fleet Week was ending, but there were still a handful of sailors milling about. The sidewalk was a sea of pristine white. Maura still wanted to ask them how they kept their uniforms so white. Was it a special kind of bleach or a... she pushed the thought out of her mind and looked at Jane.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Sure. Any time." Jane's voice was uncharacteristically muted.

Maura looked back out the window. She knew what Jane was thinking, because the fear had been at the back of her mind, too. "So is this it between us?"

"What?" Jane was suddenly vibrant again. "What the hell, Maura? Just because you want to get laid now and then--"

Maura shook her head. "Not that. You've been really great about that." She still remembered the awkward conversation when they first started sleeping together. Maura had tried lesbian relationships in the past, but she had a biological urge for penetration. A dildo or a strap-on didn't scratch the itch she needed, so she always ended up ending her relationships for a meaningless fling just to get laid. She didn't want to risk that happening with Jane, so she explained it and waited for the blow-up that never came. Jane understood. And as long as Maura never tried to hide it or never lied about how she felt, Jane could cope with it. She wasn't happy, but she coped.

"Then why the hell do you think we're over? Just 'cause you wanted to bang someone I actually knew this time? Because I said no and you went after him anyway?"

Maura hung her head. "No." Now her voice was muted, sheepish. "Because of what you did to send him away. 'Look, she cuts up dead bodies for a living.' That was the first thing you went for, Jane. Does it bother you?"

"No. I spend most of my day looking at dead bodies, too. I'm not going to be turned off by that."

"Then what is it? Why do I feel like you're shutting off all of a sudden?"

Jane started to answer, then sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You only wanted Giovanni for his body. Not his personality, you didn't care about his likes or dislikes, you just wanted to borrow his cock for a night."

"Exactly."

"He's me, Maura. Dark hair, Italian, he and I love Springsteen and you love Rachmaninoff... I may not be a grease monkey, but the template is pretty much the same. I don't like your artwork, either. I don't like fancy meals. Spaghetti with butter sounds _delicious_. And I would much rather have a beer than wine. Everything, everything you said turned you off from Giovanni."

"You never said you wanted to lick my face."

"But I have licked your face."

"In the heat of the moment, it's hot. When you're on top of me, and I feel your tongue on my cheek--" She shuddered at the memory of her naked body and Jane's sliding against each other. The sweat, the grunting, the way Jane kissed her neck and then ran her tongue up to-- "Mm. Don't distract me like that. Giovanni--"

"Called your furniture old, made fun of your artwork, ignored the fancy food you made, and wanted to just hop into bed immediately. Sound familiar?"

Maura shook her head. "The food was take-out with Giovanni."

"Giovanni was the male me. And you weren't interested in him for anything but sex."

"How much wine have you had at my house?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. A couple of glasses at dinner."

"Mm-hmm. And that chair in my study. What's it called?"

Jane furrowed her brow. "I don't know what-- oh, that black thing? The Barcelona chair?"

Maura looked down at her hands. "You have no reason to know that, Jane."

"Only because you told me the first time I fell out of the fucking--"

"And you listened. You retained the information. On our first date, we jumped into bed because I couldn't stand waiting. And you like beer a lot more than wine. You're the reason I even have beer in my fridge. You don't understand why I need prosciutto when ham will do." She slipped her hand over Jane's. "But you know it's important to me, so you try. You don't just dismiss what I want out of hand. You give it a shot, and you make the effort because you care about me. That's what makes you different from Giovanni."

Jane looked at Maura's hand. "I... it's not just caring about you. I know we haven't said it yet, but it's more."

"I know." Maura's voice was soft. "L-biffs."

Jane laughed. "Yeah. The whole reason I dragged Giovanni down to the morgue is because, when we were six, I skinned my knee and he wouldn't stop crying. I thought the sight of blood would send him screaming for the hills. But also... it was all I could think of. I needed a plan to get someone to dump you, and that was the only thing that came to mind. I still can't think of a very good plan B."

Maura smiled. "You can't think of a good reason to dump me?"

"Oh, there are a _thousand_ reasons. Don't get full of yourself." She smiled. "But none of the reasons bug me enough to let you go. They look good on you."

Maura leaned across the console and they kissed. Someone behind them honked and Jane muttered a curse under her breath. "Un-frickin'-believable."

"You know, I'm starting to see the similarities between you and Giovanni."

Jane pursed her lips and thickened her accent. "Don't choo worry sweetheaht I'm gunna show youse a real good time tonight."

Maura laughed. "Just keep the face-licking to a minimum."

Jane chuckled and pulled on through the intersection.


End file.
